


Attracted

by BerryShiara



Series: Inescapable Honor Drabbles [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Location: Elysium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryShiara/pseuds/BerryShiara
Summary: When you are upset, its best to analyze your feelings, sometimes someone you feel safe with can help you.Amelie and Usha moment.
Series: Inescapable Honor Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823512
Kudos: 1





	Attracted

I’m not like that.” The anger on her face was plain, but there was something else there as well. Confusion sickened her color while arousal magnified it… and suddenly Ame knew what this was all about… but to be sure. 

“Not like what?” She asked. Usha knew she knew it too because she stared a long time in silence. Still… if they were going to do this, Ame wanted it all out and done. She raised auburn brows, tilting her head fully expecting a verbal response.

“I’m not attracted to women.” Usha said, her features dark and broody.

“So?” she asked, shrugging her shoulders. Getting an incredulous look from her shocked guardian.  
“Oh… you think because I AM attracted to women, I am attracted to Asari.” She laughed and then caught herself pressing a hand over her mouth, holding jaw and lips until she could control herself, for Usha’s sake. 

“Sorry.” She murmured, then added.  
“Usha… Tia isn’t gay. She stepped forward to comfort her distressed friend only to have Usha pull her hands out of reach, and turn away. 

Standing in that vacated place she watched her companion pace a small space away.  
“No Asari is g... no no…” She waved her hands interrupting that last ambiguous statement. “Let me make it clear. Asari CAN NOT be gay. Hence the “homo” in Homosexual. You have to be human to be gay. Consequently… being attracted to an Asari doen’t make YOU gay either Usha, it makes you a Xenophile.”

“I’m not attracted to Asari.” Usha growled. Two steps later she gave an apologetic look to Ame who gave a wan smile and a half shrug. They both knew that was a lie.

Having sympathy for this woman she could not take her renewed pacing any longer.   
“What would you like me to do Usha?”

The look that flared in Usha’s eyes had Ame adding. “What can I do that would be fair for all of us.”

Briefly there was a crestfallen expression before Usha sighed. “I guess I will take the day off…” 

“If you are sure that is what you want.”

“No… but I think if it’s okay with you… for today. It is what I need.” Usha said.

“Okay, it’s yours.” She watched her shut down monitors, and gather a data pad before turning to leave.

“Hey Usha?” She called to her within reach of the front door, reading the hesitation in her body. The lines of worry clear upon her face.  
“It’s okay to let yourself be attracted to them… whoever they are."


End file.
